This invention relates to an electrical receptacle wherein electrical pin connectors are encapsulated in an elastomeric plug-like body contained within a tubular metallic housing. The tubular housing is designed to be mounted on the wall of a junction box to enable the pin connectors to transmit electricity to/from componentry within the box and an external cable leading away from the box. The end of the cable is defined by a plug section having a series of hollow (female) connectors therein adapted to fit onto the pin connectors in the electrical receptacle. The cable may be detached from the receptacle.
The invention is visualized as an improvement on an existing electrical receptacle wherein the tubular housing is formed by casting procedures. My receptacle is designed so that the tubular housing can be manufactured out of tubular bar stock by screw machine procedures. A special object of my invention is to reduce the cost of manufacture of the electrical receptacle.